1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to messaging systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for short message service and instant messaging continuity.
2. Background Information
Instant Messaging (IM) mobile solutions can enhance conventional Short Message Service (SMS), allowing message delivery based on availability and willingness to communicate. In particular, Mobile Instant Messaging (MIM) can enhance SMS through the use of suitable Internet Protocol (IP) technology and presence information. The mobile market includes SMS and IM clients, and SMS Centers (SMSCs) and IM Enablers to service the SMS and IM clients, respectively. Such systems are described in, for example: European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) Technical Specification, “Digital Cellular Telecommunications System (Phase 2+); Technical Realization of Short Message Service (SMS) Point-to-Point (PP),” GSM 03.40, Version 5.3.0 (July 1996); Telecommunication Standardization Section of International Telecommunication Union (ITU-T) Recommendation E. 164, “The International Public Telecommunication Numbering Plan” (February 2005); ITU-T Recommendation E.212, “The International Identification Plan for Mobile Terminals and Mobile Users” (May 2004); Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), Network Working Group, Request for Comments (RFC) 2778, “A Model for Presence and Instant Messaging” (February 2000); IETF, Network Working Group, RFC 2779, “Instant Messaging/Presence Protocol Requirements” (February 2000); and Open Mobile Alliance, Instant Messaging and Presence Service (IMPS) V1.3 (January 2007) (also known as “Wireless Village”). However, full SMS-IM interoperability, within a domain, across domains, and from SMS-Only to IM-enabled operators is not currently available.
Conventional SMS technology allows a SMS client to send messages to other SMS clients via the SMSC. The SMS clients can be of the same Mobile Network Operator (MNO), different MNO, or can be roaming. FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a basic architecture 100 of a SMS-Only network. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a first mobile SMS device 105 is associated with a first MNO C1, and a second mobile SMS device 115 is associated with a second MNO C2. The first mobile SMS device 105 sends a SMS message to the local SMSC 110 in MNO C1. The local SMSC 110 is configured to query the network (e.g., a destination Home Location Register (HLR) in the mobile network) to route the SMS message properly to the destination network and the second mobile SMS device 115. It is noted that the target MNO SMSC or other messaging servers are not included in the delivery path, and thus the second mobile SMS device 115 will only receive SMS messages. The present example is illustrative of what can occur in GSM (Global System for Mobile communication) mobile networks, and similar or additional like scenarios can occur in CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) mobile networks.
In addition, SMSCs can support short codes or large accounts that are specific addresses for allowing routing to applications or services rather than a terminating device. SMSC short codes allow SMS clients to send messages to IM clients by configuring the SMSC with the address of the IM enabler that is allocated to a set of short codes. The SMS client can then originate messages or reply to those short codes. The short codes are translated by the IM enabler to the destination IM client, rather than being delivered as SMS.
Short codes are allocated by the IM Enabler, and maintained in a reply list within the IM Enabler. For example, a reply list for User A can contain the address of User B (e.g., a Mobile Station International Subscriber Directory Number (MSISDN)) and a reusable short code that User A can use to reply to messages from User B. User A can also initiate messages to the given short code. However, such a model does not allow inter-operator messaging, and the short code is not a native address for mobile communications. It is noted that short codes are not generally used by users to indicate their “friends” and “acquaintances,” unlike MSISDN which is commonly part of a conventional mobile phone address book (e.g., a list of friends and their MSISDNs).
Some enhancements have been made to the aforementioned model that allow cross-operator reply from SMS to IM. In particular, as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,100, SMSC gateway applications can be introduced that allow the SMS device to reply via the SMSC from which the message was sent, not via the home-domain-configured SMSC. However, such enhancements are limited (e.g., to SMS replies only, and not allowing initiation).